CRONICA DE UN VIEJO AMOR
by OvejitaNegra
Summary: un songfic basado en la historia de amor de Naruto x Sakura, es mi primer fic es simple espero les guste


CRONICA DE UN VIEJO AMOR

Este fic está basado en la canción Crónica de un viejo amor del cantantes español Braulio, de niña la escuché y parece preciosa, hace poco la escuché de nuevo y pensé en este animé para escribir esta historia, pues un poco parecida a la historia de estos personajes.

_**Creo que te quise desde siempre,**_

_**desde aquel lluvioso día,**_

_**en que llegaste al vecindario.**_

Recuerdo siempre ese día lluvioso en que mi soledad agobiaba mi alma, siempre rechazado y sin saber por qué… siempre solo y despreciado sin un amigo con quien contar. Caminaba por las calles de Konoha como siempre cabizbajo, noto que en el vecindario llegan una familia nueva, era una familia sencilla, una joven pareja que iba a iniciar su vida en este pueblo y también mis ojos se fijaron en la criatura más bellas que he visto en mi vida, su pequeña hija, es hermosa como una flor, su pelo rosa corto y ojos verdes que parecía un paisaje reflejado en sus orbes. Me quedé embobado viéndola y mi corazón latía con una fuerza que nunca había sentido, no sé que me pasaba pero era un sentimiento hermoso, despertando en mí la más bella sensación. Escuché que tus padres te llamaban, el nombre era poema en mis oídos… Sakura, un bello nombre como la flor que eres.

_**Tenías alambres en los dientes,**_

_**unas pecas deliciosas,**_

_**y colita de caballo.**_

_**En el colegio siempre fui tu defensor,**_

_**no sé de forma más ingenua de gritar AMOR...**_

_**Porque te amaba, te amaba,**_

_**con infantil devoción.**_

Tu piel blanca, ojos verdes y pelo rosa, y una frente amplia que enmarcaba tu hermoso rostro realzando más tu belleza. Mi felicidad fue mayor al saber que asistías a la misma academia donde estudiaba. Las demás niñas te molestaban por tu frente, pero para mi no era un defecto más bien era una cualidad que resaltaba la belleza y perfección de tu rostro, siempre acudía a defenderte y ay de aquel que se atreviera a hablar mal de mi bella flor delante de mi, volviéndome así en tu más fiel defensor. Y supe que te amaba a pesar de ser un niño, te amaba con infantil devoción.

Pero existía alguien más a quien dedicaba tus miradas, alguien por quien suspirabas como yo suspiraba por ti, porque te fijas en él, en Sasuke Uchiha el chico solitario, porque no me miras a mi, a pesar de esto siempre tuve la esperanza de que me quisieras e intentaba llamar tu atención a veces provocando tu enojo, me golpeabas pero a pesar de lo fuerte que eran los golpes, para mi eran lo más cercano a una caricia.

Mientras pasan los años te hace más hermosa siendo una de las ninjas más deseada, tu silueta es de una bella y delicada princesa sacada de un libro, tu sonrisa ilumina cada uno de mis días… Oh mi Sakura si supieras cuanto te amo, ya pronto cumplirás tus 15 años y todos hablan de la gran fiesta que harán tus padres para celebrarlo, eres una persona de gran corazón ganándote el respeto y cariño de todos por eso eres tan popular y querida.

Recibo la invitación a tu fiesta, fuiste aquella mañana al puente y nos entregaste las invitaciones a mi, el odioso de Sasuke y nuestro sensei. En la invitación se puede percibir tu calido aroma a flores, la pongo en cerca de mi corazón tratando de sentirte cerca de mi.

_**Y fue en la fiesta de tus quince,**_

_**cuando se rompió mi sueño**_

_**de repente en mil pedazos.**_

_**Te ví bailar toda la noche,**_

_**abrazada a tu pareja,**_

_**tan feliz entre sus brazos.**_

_**Justo esa noche yo iba a hablarte de mi amor**_

_**y mi rival al parecer, se adelantó.**_

_**Y tu alegría, cómo me hería,**_

_**alli nació el perdedor...**_

Llega el día esperado me visto de la forma más elegante pues quiero estar presentable en este día tan importante para ti mi flor, miró sobre la mesa el pequeño regalo que te compré un dije dorado con piedras rosadas en forma de una flor de cerezo como tu nombre amor, ese día he tomado la decisión más importante de mi vida, he decidido confesarte este amor que llevo varios años guardado en mi corazón y que me quema por dentro esperando que me correspondas.

Llego a la fiesta todos están ahí disfrutando, busco con la mirada tu imagen pero no estas, después vienes bajando por las escaleras del salón como la princesa de mis sueños que eres, estas más bella que nunca, tu pelo largo ondulado cayendo en tus hombros y espalda, una pequeña diadema de flores blancas, el vestido blanco ajustado hasta la cintura a tu hermoso cuerpo, sin mangas pudiendo apreciar tus perfectos hombros y tus pechos bien formados, la falda larga y holgada dándole soltura a tus delicados movimientos al caminar, tu rostro irradiaba felicidad y parecías una muñeca con tu cutis de porcelana, mi bella princesa.

Estaba fijo sin moverme contemplando tu belleza cuando veo algo que me inquieta, ese Sasuke se acerca a ti sacándote a bailar, y así pasaron toda la noche, tú abrazada a él tan feliz entre sus brazos, al verte de esa forma mis sueños comenzaban a romperse y mi corazón a encogerse, mi Sakura esta feliz bailando con un chico que no era yo.

Justo esa noche cuando pensaba hablarte de mi amor, mi rival se adelantó y tu alegría como me hería, porque no era yo quien la provocaba, y esto me hacía sentir un perdedor. Hablabas a tus amigas de tu amor correspondido y tu admiración por él ignorando mis sentimientos y mi dolor.

_**Fue el muchacho aquel,**_

_**quien años después,**_

_**para mi condena,**_

_**se casó contigo.**_

_**Te vi ante el altar, radiante y feliz,**_

_**como un día soñara**_

_**que fuera conmigo,**_

_**conmigo...**_

Pasaron dos años, me entero de que te casarás, mi dolor era muy fuerte pero a la vez me sentía aliviado de que tu estuvieras feliz. Te vi en la iglesia bella, radiante y feliz, como soñé todas las noches con este día pero con la diferencia de quien te esperaba en el altar era yo, el que se convertiría en tu esposo de toda la vida.

Mis lagrimas salían sin detenerse y procedía alejarme y dejar que vivas feliz al lado del hombre que amas. Me fui a entrenar lejos y vivir nuevas aventuras enfrentándome a peligrosas misiones, sin importarme nada pues no te tenía a mi lado. Trataba de mantenerme lo más ocupado posible para no pensar en ti, pero cada vez que cerraba mis ojos veía tu rostro y tu sonrisa y deseaba tenerte a mi lado.

Así fueron pasando los años lejos de ti y de todos para tratar de olvidarte, algo que realmente me era imposible.

_**Y ahora me cuentan los amigos**_

_**que has vivido muchas penas,**_

_**que tu unión quedó en fracaso.**_

_**Y que te lames las heridas,**_

_**entregándote a tus hijos,**_

_**con el alma hecha pedazos.**_

Regreso a Konoha después de tantos años, me reúno con varios de mis antiguos amigos e intento saber de ti, las noticias que me llegan no son alentadoras, supe que Sasuke y tu se separaron y todo fracasó pues el seguía obsesionado con la venganza y matar a su hermano decidió irse para hacerse más fuerte y lograr su meta, dejándote triste y abatida pues sólo fuiste parte de una de sus metas, querer restaurar su clan pero al parecer matar a su hermano era más importante para él que su familia.

Ahora vives sólo dedicada a tus hijos, tratando de olvidar y rehacer tu vida. Trabajas como médico en el hospital siendo una de las más destacadas pero ya no tienes ese brillo que resaltaban tus ojos, tu sonrisa no es igual a la de ayer.

_**Yo por mi parte he seguido**_

_**siendo fiel**_

_**a aquel amor que nunca antes**_

_**te confecé.**_

_**Porque aún te amo,**_

_**aún te amo,**_

_**como la primera vez...**_

Al escuchar esto mi corazón late con fuerza y creo que ha llegado el momento de acercarme a ti y devolverte la alegría que te caracterizaba y hacerte feliz. A pesar del tiempo siempre he sido fiel a este amor en silencio que siento por ti, porque aún te amo como la primera vez…

_**Cuando recibas ésta carta,**_

_**tal vez ya ni me recuerdes,**_

_**han pasado veinte años.**_

_**Pero si buscas en el álbum**_

_**de la fiesta de tus quince,**_

_**no te llamarás engaño.**_

_**Yo soy el flaco que te mira con pasión,**_

_**en cada foto que aquella noche se tomó,**_

_**y el que te espera, hasta que quieras,**_

_**con la más fiel devoción...**_

Por eso he decidido escribirte esta carta y hablarte de este sentimiento que mantiene mi corazón latiendo, que estalla dentro de mi cada vez que escucho tu nombre y te veo. Quizás ya no me recuerdes porque han pasado 20 años pero si quieres puedes buscar las fotos de tu niñez, especialmente la de la fiesta de tus quince para que me reconozcas, soy el rubio flaco, con marcas en la cara que te mira con pasión en cada foto que esa noche se tomó. Aquel que te ama con profunda pasión, aquel que te espera hasta que quieras con la más fiel devoción… mi Sakura… mi flor.

_**ÉSTA ES LA CRÓNICA SINCERA...**_

_**DE UN VIEJO Y CALLADO AMOR.**_

_**ÉSTA ES LA CRÓNICA SINCERA...**_

_**DE UN VIEJO Y CALLADO AMOR.**_

Estoy nervioso y no se como reaccionarás pero me sorprende saber que quieres verme y nos encontramos en aquel puente donde nos reuníamos cada mañana para ir a nuestros entrenamiento. Estas más hermosa que antes, ya no eres la niña sino toda una mujer pero tu sonrisa tierna refleja esa frescura de la jovencita que fuiste. Ahora mi amor es más fuerte que antes como quisiera demostrarte que tan grande es este amor.

Te acercas a mi y me abrazas y escucho de tus labios la palabra "gracias Naruto", me miras a los ojos y mi corazón late con fuerza. Desde ese día aprovecho la oportunidad de estar cerca de ti y conquistarte para darte la felicidad que mereces.

Después de unos años logro lo que siempre soñé y ahora te tengo conmigo haciéndome el hombre más feliz del planeta y una familia hermosa, dándome el regalo más hermoso que es tres hijos, tus dos hijos del matrimonio anterior y una pequeña niña que cada vez que la veo refleja toda la ternura y belleza de la madre, mi pequeña Nadeshiko mi hermoso clavel.

Este es el mejor final para los dos, porque a pesar de los años te sigo amando como la primera vez y tu recuperaste el brillo en tu mirada y la alegría que te caracterizaba. Ahora estas más bella que antes, te acercas a mi y me das un beso diciendo "te amo Naruto, más que mi vida, gracias por esperar por mi", te tomo en mis brazos y te llevo a la habitación y dándote un beso apasionado y mirándote a los ojos te digo: Te amo mi flor.


End file.
